staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka 07:45 ZUS dla Ciebie - /9/ 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Słodkie życie - Konkury /12/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 08:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne smaki wieprzowiny z grilla; magazyn kulinarny 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta wróbli. (Planet Sparrow / Planet der Spatzen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2013) 10:25 Galeria - odc. 161; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:00 Świat się kręci - /164/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Przepis dnia - /54/; magazyn 12:45 Rolnik szuka żony - /1/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 13:30 Miejsce z historią - Tuchola - Historia dwóch mieczy; cykl reportaży 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2888; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5984 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5984); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 15:30 Klan - odc. 2593 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 16:00 Sprawa dla reportera 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2889; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Galeria - odc. 162; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /165/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /55/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Dziewczyna z indyjskim szmaragdem - odc. 3 (Mädchen mit dem indischen Smaragd, Das, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 21:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 22:00 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Straszny film 3 (Scary movie 3) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:35 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 4/13 (Body of Proof ep. 4, Talking Heads); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:25 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o Parlamencie Europejskim; magazyn ekonomiczny 00:55 Galeria - odc. 162; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:30 Świat się kręci - /165/; widowisko publicystyczne 02:20 Notacje - Gen. Stefan Bałuk. ,, Małpi gaj"; cykl dokumentalny 02:35 Piła 7 (Saw 7); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2010) 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 512; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 513; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:35, 10:15 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1133 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 291 Wielka wyprawa; serial TVP 12:45 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 6 / 10 (Great animal escapes - ep. 6 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 13:10 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (66) Wanilia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:45 Reporter Polski; magazyn 14:30 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą! (1); program rozrywkowy 15:30 Panorama Kraj 15:45 Pogoda Kraj 15:50 Na sygnale - odc. 1/26 Dług - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:15 Na sygnale - odc. 2/26 Ratujcie mojego tatę - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 100 "Razem i osobno" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Tylko Ty! - odc 24; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1133 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1134 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Baron24 - odc. 19 "Hot - dog" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Baron24 - odc. 20 "Gwiazdka w przewodniku" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (34); program rozrywkowy 23:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - (34); program satyryczny 23:25 Piąty Stadion - odc 93, Brazylia (seria IV odc.9) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 15/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Stealing Home) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 00:25 Hooligans (Green Street Hooligans); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:20 Pitbull - odc. 22; serial policyjny TVP 03:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 15/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Stealing Home); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 23.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Panorama Dnia 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 23.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Rączka gotuje - Pod Orłem - Łazy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 23.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Relacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Z białą flagą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 182 (odc. 182); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 40 Makaron z cukinią, pomidorami i schabem, tarta owocowa; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Zaproszenie - Wigry, znaczy kręty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:35 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (48); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Miejsce mojego życia - Jan Tulik; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:55 Reprezentacja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Otwórz oczy - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:30 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Muzeum Bursztynu; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowy o nadziei - Wirusowe zapalenie wątroby cz. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ołtarze papieskie na Pomorzu; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 19:25 Agroraport; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kwiaty i ogrody - Ogrodowe aleje; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Hipolit Roszczynialski - bohaterski wójt Rumi; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Konfesjonał - Czy Kościół utrudnia zawieranie małżeństwa?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 23.05 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Reprezentacja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:15 Wyspa Różowych Dzwoneczków; STEREO, 16:9 00:30 Brat Michał od Braci Mniejszych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dla niesłyszących - Otwórz oczy - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:55 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 182 (odc. 182); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 40 Makaron z cukinią, pomidorami i schabem, tarta owocowa; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Zaproszenie - Wigry, znaczy kręty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Reprezentacja; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Otwórz oczy - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Z biegiem Krąpieli; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 39; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich (89) - serial komediowy 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (285) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (286) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (17) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (38) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (449) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1908) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (18) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (332) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (557) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1909) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (202) - serial komediowy 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (11) - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Underworld: Bunt Lykanów - horror, Nowa Zelandia/USA 2009 0:00 Czas zapłaty - thriller, Kanada 1997 2:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 6:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi: Chcę tylko wiedzieć - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:10 Ukryta prawda (342) - serial paradokumentalny 12:10 Szpital (221) - serial paradokumentalny 13:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zwyrodnialcy (1169) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:55 Ugotowani - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Restauracja Kuchnia i Wino - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Jak po rozwodzie zacząć wszystko od nowa... - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (343) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (222) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Transformers 3 - film SF, USA 2011 23:10 Robocop 2 - film SF, USA 1990 1:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (27) - talk-show 2:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:50 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:10 Rozmowy w toku: Jak po rozwodzie zacząć wszystko od nowa... - talk-show TV 4 6:00 Daleko od noszy: Order Chlebowy (65) - serial komediowy 6:30 Doktor Oz radzi (128) - talk-show 7:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerryego 3 (11) - serial animowany 8:05 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (8) - serial animowany 8:35 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo (5) - serial animowany 9:00 Galileo (428) - program popularnonaukowy 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (11) - serial obyczajowy 11:00 Otchłań namiętności (43) - telenowela 12:00 Prawdziwe uczucie (175) - telenowela 13:00 Czysta chata (12) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:30 Kłamczuch (29) - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (20) - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Strażnik Teksasu (102) - serial sensacyjny 17:30 Galileo (429) - program popularnonaukowy 18:30 Garfield Show - serial animowany 19:00 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo (9) - serial animowany 19:30 Nowy Scooby i Scrappy Doo (6) - serial animowany 20:00 Klient - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994 22:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (196) - serial kryminalny 0:30 Studenckie praktyki - film erotyczny 3:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 mała Czarna (287) - talk-show 5:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TVN 7 5:55 Męski typ Odcinek: 1 6:25 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 7:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 109 8:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 583 9:40 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 10 10:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1922 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 110 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 584 14:55 Szpital Odcinek: 37 15:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 55 16:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 56 16:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 10 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 19:00 Bananowy doktor Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 20:00 Przygoda na Alasce 22:25 Tylko taniec 0:05 The Following Odcinek: 14 1:05 Kosmiczni kowboje 3:45 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 23 TV Puls 5:50 Rodzinny ogród (10) - serial dokumentalny 6:20 Złotopolscy: Prezent (139) - telenowela 6:55 Gliniarz i prokurator 5 (12) - serial kryminalny 7:50 Don Matteo (7) - serial kryminalny 9:05 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (14) - serial SF 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 5: Wiatr w oczy (1) - serial kryminalny 11:00 Niania 7: Fałszywy pieprzyk (101) - serial komediowy 11:30 Niania 7: Mów mi Franiu (102) - serial komediowy 12:00 Niania 7: Pechowa wysypka (103) - serial komediowy 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (136) - telenowela 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (137) - telenowela 14:30 Kobieta w lustrze (72) - telenowela 15:30 Niania 7: Niania u sułtana (104) - serial komediowy 16:00 Niania 7: Zaręczyny (105) - serial komediowy 16:30 Niania 8: Pierścionek zaręczynowy (106) - serial komediowy 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (15) - serial SF 18:00 Boso przez świat - cykl reportaży 18:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (90) - serial animowany 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3: Koty dwa/Akcja bez zadęcia (4) - serial animowany 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Mały ptaszek/Boa mściciel (26) - serial animowany 20:00 Ostateczna rozgrywka - film sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 2004 22:00 6-ty dzień - film SF, Kanada/USA 2000 0:25 Ucieczka z Alcatraz - film sensacyjny, USA 1979 3:00 Zobacz to!: JRG w akcji (6) - serial dokumentalny 3:25 Dyżur 3 (38) - serial dokumentalny 3:50 JRG w akcji (7) - serial dokumentalny 4:15 Menu na miarę (3) - program kulinarny 4:30 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny 5:05 Menu na miarę (4) - program kulinarny 5:30 Z archiwum policji (7) - serial dokumentalny TV Polonia 06:10 Świat się kręci - /164/; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Polonia w Komie - Toskania - Ela (473); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Mordziaki - Wyspa Robinsona odc.5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:35, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1086 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1055; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 38 (seria III, odc. 12) - Dlaczego Romeo zginął - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Widzeńsko; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 63 Pomoc osobom starszym i niepełnosprawnym - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 949* - Marta ma dołek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 35) - Czy Polska to kraj dla kobiet?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Chiny - Jacek (481); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 "...bo to życie to bal jest nad bale..." - fragmenty koncertu "Zielono mi".; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1086 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ex Libris - odc. 172; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże do bajek - odc. 2 - O królu i rycerzu; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 556 - Zdradliwe przyjemności; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Nad Niemnem - Globtroter (482); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pół serio - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Tomasz Konecki; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Edyta Olszówka, Maria Seweryn, Robert Więckiewicz, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Jacek Rozenek, Przemysław Kaczyński, Adam Krawczuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /4/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 28 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy II. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Mordziaki - Wyspa Robinsona odc.5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże do bajek - odc. 2 - O królu i rycerzu; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o Parlamencie Europejskim; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 556 - Zdradliwe przyjemności; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Nad Niemnem - Globtroter (482); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1086; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Pół serio; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /6/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Gdańsk z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku